One of the fundamental challenges that a business faces is the ongoing need to attract new consumers and retain existing consumers. The field of marketing has grown to address this challenge, the result of which has been the development of a wide variety of market research methods that can be used to analyze the characteristics and activities of potential consumers. Ideally, this analysis produces actionable insights that allow marketers to specifically target those consumers who are most likely to be interested in the marketer's solicitation. In particular, this allows marketers to avoid broadcasting generalized announcements to large audiences, and instead focus their efforts on sending targeted solicitations to a relatively small number of carefully selected recipients. Marketers have extended this approach to the online realm, and have devoted substantial resources to analyzing the online activities of, and building digital marketing profiles for, their potential consumers. However, despite the growing popularity and availability of online shopping resources, the vast majority of retail sales are still transacted offline in traditional brick-and-mortar stores. And even when a consumer does make an online purchase, offline activities still often significantly influence the purchase decision. Sometimes these offline activities may be directly associated with a retail establishment, such as when a consumer visits a store to evaluate and compare different products before ultimately making an online purchase. But often these offline activities are not directly associated with a retail outlet, such as when a consumer casually discusses a recent purchase with family, friends, or coworkers. Either way, there is a growing appreciation that offline events and activities often significantly affect purchase decisions, regardless of whether the purchase is ultimately consummated online or offline.